Death of Naruto prologue
by toma1994
Summary: Ino desides to tell Naruto how she really feels but something bad happens. Tell me if you want me to continue this story
1. Prologue Death of Naruto

**Death of Naruto**

**Chaper 1 : How it all went down**

**I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I decided that in this story there will be Sakura bashing, why? because its fun**

Ino was on the burge of crying when she saw the lifeless body of her love. She fell on her knees and started crying. Hinata on the other hand was just standing there in shock of sight before her.

Trough her mind was going a scene when she told Naruto how she felt before his mission.

_Flashback no jutsu_

Hinata was walking down the streets of Konoha seraching for Naruto. She found him on the training ground 26, he was working out. She made a promise to herself that she would be strong enough to not faint in fron of him. When she got near him she called out to him „N...Naruto-k...kun, can I ta...talk with you for a mom...moment" Naruto, hearing this, got up and went to talk with her. „Sure Hinata-chan what do you need". „Well I wanted to tell you something that I wanted to tell you for a long time, since the academy atually" Suddenly she felt a little dizziness taking her over, and right before she was about to faint she blurted out „Naruto-kun I loved you all this time, please be with me" and then she fainted.

When she woke up she saw Naruto sitting by her and looking into the sunset. He saw her waking up so he sad „Hinata-chan, I have some feelings for you but i never imagined that you would be with someone like me. so i need some time to think, we will talk after i get back from the mission in 3 weeks. He got up and shunshined away.

_Flashback KAI_

In next half an hours, they saw Kakashi, Sakura and suprisingly Sasuke with them storiming through the gate of the village and stoping only when they got to the lifeless body of a fellow shinobi, but most importantly, a friend. When the people saw the expresions on the three shinobis that just came they were suprised, no suprised was too light word for this. Kakashi was cursing and sobing for teaching Sasuke chidori, Sasuke had eyes widen in shock and horror and Sakura had dreamy eyes only focused on Sasuke not even caring that Narutos body is lieing there.

Ino was now first to speak. „How did this happen... How could this happen to him, how could he die..." Ino continued sobing for the lose of her love.

An hour later

The three ninjas were standing in hokages office. Tsunade was sobing and mutualy angry for the lose of the person she saw as a younger brother. „ Kakashi, report NOW"

„Hokage-sama this is how it happened..."

_Flashback no jutsu_

Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura were standing in front of Konoha gates ready for going to the mission. Soon they left and Naruto couldnt stop thinking of what Hinata told him earlier. Dropping these toughts they countinued their journey.

Time skip 2 weeks [a/n: mission lasted 3 weeks]

Three shinobis were standing in front of a large clearing with is suppose to be orochimarus secret lair and village. Their mission was to verify the suspicions about orochimaru. Theirs suspicions were confirmed when they saw 3 sound jounin exiting from the secret passege in the ground. the three used this and sneaked in the hideout.

When they got in, they wandered around the halls for anything that could be important.

When they got in the big hall which contained a large statue of a snake and on top of that snake stood, no other than Sasuke Uchiha. They quickly got i their fighting stances as Sasuke came down 10 feet from them. „Sasuke, you are comming back right now" naruto yelled, „naruto, you are still a fool, but im tired of this so lets make a deal, if you beat me i will get back to konoha, but if i beat you, you leave me alone forever". naurto was glaring and thinking but decided to accept, and so the battle begins.

All of a sudden, 2 clones of naruto jumps from the ground behind sasuke and grabe him, sasuke just smirked and yelled „CHIDORI NAGASHI" and with that an electrical current want through his body and clones which poofed into smoke. when sasuke turned to naruto he saw that he wasnt there, but he found him in the air. naruto went through a several hand seals and yelled „FUUTON:RENKUUDAN", after that he blowed out several highly condensed air bullets at sasuke. sasuke knew that lightning was weak agains wind and he didnt have time for any fire jutsus so he evaded them all, but that distracted him long enough for naruto to go behind him and kick him in the back. after that they began a serius match of taijutsu withc kakashi have to use his sharringan to keep up. when sasuke stabbed naruto in the chest with his sword it turned out to be a kage bunshin and the real naruto came form behind him with rasengan in his hand and he slammed him in the abdomen of sasuke and yelled „RASENGAN". as soon as rasengan hit sasuke he turned into bunch of snakes and that was fatal for naruto. the snakes turn out to be sound jounin transformend insto snakes and they grab a hold of naruto while sasuke was preparing his final attack. he cried out „CHIDORI" and slammed it into narutos chest who scremed out in pain as sasukes hand went through his chest. kakashi quickly killed sound ninjas and saw as naruto fall back to a wall and slide down it, he was now sitting leaned to a wall, he coughed out blood. kakashi imidiatly went by his side and sakura went to sasukes side and started to worship him just like back at academy. kakashi seeing this yelled „sakura, get over here and heal naruto", and sakura coldly replied „no, sasuke-kun is more injured than naruto-baka now leave me alone while im treating my sasuke-kun". sasuke quickly went by narutos side and began yelling „dobe, dont die, please, im sorry, i never ment this to happen, im sorry nar..."before he could finish, sakura interupted him saying „come on sasuke-kun leave that baka and come to me". at that moment sasuke had it, he pushed sakura of him and yelled once again „how dare you call him that, he had done nothing but love you despite all crap you put him thrugh". „hmph, like he ever did anything for me, he expected me to trust that he saved me from that monster gaara, and in the forrest of death form the sound and grass nins, come on plea..". „you stupid bitch, he did save you all the time, you were just stupid and blind that you though that i did all that, leave me alone you stupid bitch" sasuke shouted as he pushed sakura off again. the moment of fight was interupted by naruto grabing hold of sasukes shirt and pulling it while saying „you are comming back to konoha...please..", hearing this sasuke let a tear drop down his face." ok dobe im comming back, just dont die, you hear me dont die"."i always wanted 3 things in my life, one i just completed",he then turned to sakura,"sakura-chan i wanted to tell you how much i care for you, but since that is impossible i wish that you are happy".He then turned to kakashi „2 things complited , i forgive you for ignoring me when we were younger so you can train sasuke, besides you taught us most important thing, those who dont respect laws are scum, but those who dotn respect their comrades are worse than scum, they are ultra-scum, dat..datebayo, hehe". naruto once again cough out blood and with the last of his strenght he lifted him arm going for kakashis face, and hi pulled down kakashis mask. he smirked and whispered „3rd thing complited" [a/n: im not going to describe kakashis face, use your imagination], and then naruto let out his last breath and life went out of his deep ocean blue eyes, now there was a lifeless blank when once has been the eye that was even more powerfull than any doujutsu, there was pure love it that eyes and now its gone. kakshi and sasuke started crying and sakura still not caring that naruto, who gave her everything, was dead. the number one hyperactive knuckle head ninja of konoha was dead. the great falcon sannin naruto uzumaki is dead.

if the thing could get any worse, deidara blew up the wall and saw the kyuubi jinchurichi on the floor, „looks like i got lucky, this serch for orochimaru is driving me crazy, and now i found the kyuubi jinchuricki, hahahha", when he got closer he trew a few clay clones at the other three so they jumped back and evaded the attack. deaidara got closer to naruto, „looks like hes dead, well lest bring him to his home village hahhaha" he grabbed naruto in the tail of his bird and flew off.

_Flashback KAI_

„and that where we chase him for almost a week back to konoha where we found narutos body" sad kakshi. tsunade has been angry at sakura and degraded her back to genin for refusing to help was protesting but tsunade punched her through the wall knocking her out.

„sasuke you are goin to the jail and wait for an trial and we w..."tsunade didnt get to finish her talk because some ninja was shouting on the rooftops „hurray, the demon is dead, tonight is a night to celebrate, make a festival, hurrayyy". to say that tsundade was beyond angry was too light, she ordered 2 anbu to restrain the ninja and kill him in some ally, but damage was done, villagers started dancing in joy shouting that they are free from the demon.

Narutos POV

„what is this", naruto oun himself floating in endless white, when suddenly he saw a woman coming towards him."who are you, what do you want, where am i" naruto started to ask questions but he was cut off by the woman."naruto, dont be afraid i wont hurt you, im shinigami, death god and you are dead."narutos eyes were widen in horror and shock and he started crying shen he remebered what sakura has done to him."naruto, now im goin to show you your life and how you was treated by everyone, you will found out what did they talk about you behind your back, you will found out who truly cared for you and who was just using you, and trust me, you will be suprised..."

A/N: Well that is it for the chapter 1, sorry for a short battle scene because im not good at writing fights, i hope you liked it.

**Next time : Chapter 2 : Narutos life and serach for Orochimaru**


	2. Chapter 1 : How it all went down

**Death of Naruto **

Prologue

Pairing: NaruIno and a little of others

Ino woke up like any other day, but today was the the day that she would tell Naruto how she felt about him. For some time now Ino started to look Naruto in a diffrent way, she started to blush and stutter when she talked to him.

She got up form her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth. When she got that covered she began to dress, she put on a purple, tight top wich was showing her decolletage, pink bra and mini skirt wich was designed for ninja actions. On top of all that she wore a nice black jacket to her waist. Her hair was in her usually style, her bangs covering one eye and a ponytail.

_At the breakfast table_

Ino was eating waffles wich her mom had made when sudenly her mom poped the question:"Are you going to tell him after he comes from his mission with Sakura and Kakashi?". When Ino heard the question she blushed furiosly and gave a death glare to her mom, and then responded: "Yes, but how to you know that?"."Hmph....Moms know everything". After Ino finished the breakfast she went outside for a walk.

Ino walked the streets of Konoha and everything seemed normal, when all of a sudden there was a loud screaming wch echoed through the village. „INOOOOOO !!!!!!!!", Hinata screamed form the bottom of her loungs when whe tackled young blond kunoichi.

„How dare you try to steal my Naruto......Ino-pig!!!"Hinata said when she coulnt think of any other insult. „How come everybody KNOOWS!", Ino sad,"Your mom knows everything.".

After a while Ino and Hinata had made peace and cointinued walking to the gates of Konoha. When they got there they saw a lot of female ninja waiting for Naruto. When Hinata saw that she just got angry and Ino could see the vain on Hinatas forehead.

There was a silence for a few minute, but the silence had been broken by a loud bird-like noise.

The hole village could see a large bird made of clay with a man on top who looked like Ino. When he got closer he droped something from the birds tail. Nobody knew what was that but Ino had a bad feeling about this. The thing that was falling hit the edge of a building and bounce to the other side of the street in some market stand. All the villagers came to see what fell. When they came there was a silence. Ino and Hinata soon came and when they saw what fell they were both in shock and their eyes had been wide.

They saw a lifeless Naruto lieing in a broken stand. „Naruto....", they said in union.

**Well thats is for the prologue, hope you like it. If you want me to continue thin story, just say in the comments. If a get good comments i will continue.....THX FOR READING**


	3. Author Note

Author Note

Well, im really glad that some people like my story, and this is juts to tell you that i will try to make a new chapter every weekend, i cant over the work days because of shool

Thanks for understanding


	4. SORRY

**Guys…..I am very sorry for what i am about to tell you.**

**This story **_**Death of Naruto **_**wil be discontinued because i dont know where to go from here on**

**It sup for adoption if anybody wants,**

**But there is a good news in all this tragedy….**

**I started a new story **_**Sharingan no Naruto **_**and i planned everything, there will be a few polls here and then but i will not affect my idea oft he story, and i will tell you this that naruto is not an uchiha and he did not lose his left eye, he lost his right eye, but how he gest sharingan, well you got to read and find out (i am such ana ss right now am i)**

**Well, once again im very sory and please read my new story, **

**FIRST CHAPTER OF **_**SHARINGAN NO NARUTO**___**WILL BE UP SOON, VERY SOON, I WROTE ABOUT A HALF OF THE CHAPTER SO ITS SHOULD BE UP SOON. **


End file.
